


I'm nothing (without you)

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Engagement, I am so sorry for this, M/M, fluff??, is this good idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Clint drags Matt off to a safe house





	I'm nothing (without you)

“This is nice,” Clint whispers, snuggling closer to the oven that was his boyfriend. “Yeah, it is,” Matt whispers back. Their laying in a safe house that Fury set up some time ago. The safe house wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but it was far away from New York, far away from any danger.

It had taken Clint a leg and a half to drag Matt out here, Matt wanted to stay back at Hells Kitchen, looking over it and protecting it, but Clint had promised him that Hells Kitchen could live without DareDevil for a week. After a little back and forth Clint had finally convinced Matt that it was okay to go. But that didn’t stop Matt from bringing the suit with him, but he could live with that.

Matt rolls over, looking at Clint. “I love you,” He says slowly. Clint feels a well of emotion start in his chest. “I love you too.” Clint slowly leans into a kiss and Matt meets him halfway, landing his oddly soft lips on Clints. The kiss was just like every kiss the two had, wonderful, beautiful and full of emotion. Clint and Matt pull back at the same time, both of them are smiling.

“Marry me,” Matt says suddenly. Clint could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment when he heard that. “Do you mean that?” He asks his voice cracking a bit. Matt nods. “Yes god yes Clint, I’ve wanted to ask you for a while,” Matt reaches to grab Clint's hand and Clint eagerly accepts it. “I’ve never found the right time to ask you,” He smiles a smile that Clint swears could cure any disease. “But I think right now’s the time,” Matt takes a deep breath and Clint feels his eyes start to water.

“So Clint Barton, will you marry me?” Matt asks. “Yes Matt, of course, I will,” Clint says, letting a tear roll down his cheek. Matt smiles wider if that's even possible and pulls Clint in for another kiss. Clint can’t fucking believe it, the love of his life just proposed to him, he must be going insane. Clint grabs Matt’s cheeks and pulls him forward, trying to deepen the kiss but Matt pulls back. “Give me a second,” He says. He rolls over and slings his legs over the bed.

“Oh and close your eyes,” He says, standing up. Clint rolls his eyes but closes them all the same. For a few moments, there's a rustling sound then the creak of the bed as Matt gets back on. “Can I open my eyes yet?” “No just sit up and hold your hand out,” Clint complies, pushing himself with his hands, resting his back on the backboard. He holds out his hand. Matt grabs his hand and slides something on his ring finger, Clint smiles immediately knowing what it is.

“You can open your eyes now,” Clint’s eyes fly open and go to look at his hand. The ring on his finger was silver, with a ruby red crystal in the middle. “Matt I…” He trails off for a second bringing his hand closer to him. “I love it so much,” He looks at Matt sitting next to him.

“You’ll have to thank Foggy on that, he’s the one who chose it,” Clint chuckles. “Well, we’ll just have to do that when we get back,” Matt nods. “I love you, Matty,”  
“I love you-” Matt suddenly cuts himself off, his back going scarily rigged as his fist clench in the sheets. Clint instantly knew what was happening. “Matt what’s going on,” Matt whips his head around to look at him.

“I-i don’t know,” Matt says he’s clenching the sheets even harder. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I-” Clint grabs Matt’s shoulders. “Breath Matt _breath_ ,” Clint says, fuck it must be bad if Matt looked like he was going to have a full blown panic attack about it. Matt took a deep breath. “There’s screaming, so much screaming and it smells like dust but…” “But what?” He says trying to urge Matt on. Matt reaches up and grabs his hand and squeezes it. “But it smells _human,”_ Matt mumbles. Clint furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean it smells human?” He asks, keeping his eyes locked on Matt’s face.

“I don’t know…but something feels off about me,” He says. “What do you mean?” Matt pauses for a moment, his eyes were filling up with tears. “Clint my hand,” He says, Clint looks over to Matt’s hand and his heart drops at what he sees. His hand is gone, replaced by dust and it seemed to be rapidly spreading up his arm.

“Matt, what the hell is happening to you?” His voice is cracking. “I think I'm dying,”

“No no no Matt you are not dying do not say that,” He sobs, wrapping his arms around him, trying to keep him together in some way. “Clint,” He mumbles, his entire arm is dust at this point. “Find whoever did this, and after that, we can get married,” He whispers, his voice sounds weak and strained.

"You promise?” He squeezes Matt. “Promise,” Matt says before the dust overcomes him turning him into dust.

Clint sobs as the dust coats his arms. Tears are streaming down his face uncontrollably, he slams his hands down on the bed a strangled sob coming out of his mouth. He just lost the love of his life, his one and only, his fiance and he couldn’t think his mind was clouded with grief.

But he knew one thing: whoever did this was going to pay, no matter how long it took Clint to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please find it in yourself to forgive me. 
> 
> Tumblr: amethyst2900
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
